


Strange Awakenings

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up and knows something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Awakenings

His head felt …thick, as if he had been suspended upside down for entirely too long. With a groan, Bruce Wayne brought himself to a sitting position, but it did nothing to alleviate the blood-heavy feeling in his brain. With the mastery of his body he possessed, he tried to diagnose his illness as he went from his room to the grandfather clock, nodding absently to Alfred in passing. In his thoughtful state, he rubbed his chin, surprised to feel stubble there. It had not been long enough since he retired for the day to have so much.

A glance at his reflection in the glass of the clock told him that sensation was false; his five o'clock was just coming in. The blood-heavy sensation, likewise, was at odds with his completely normal pulse and heart rate. A further consideration of his physical state revealed a heavy, hurting sensation in his shoulders, as if he had held weights for too long in an upraised position. 

"I smell magic," he growled as he started down the stairs into his lair. 

"You smell keenly then," Jason Blood's voice greeted him. "I came to speak to you of the old bond, to tell you I was forced to push it off. It will settle on the one you most worry for." The mystic scholar was sitting in his chair at the computer. Normally, this would have pleased Bruce; he and Blood had seen some interesting times. But the words were sinking in quickly, and he realized what he was feeling was the impressions of the one he was most concerned for.

"Nightwing! Come in," he snapped. 

"Mmmm, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" came a sleepy reply. 

"Soon. Go back to sleep." Bruce strode to the computer, aware of Blood's smirk. He activated a locator program, and saw that each of his 'family' were in their respective resting places for the early morning.

"None so blind as will not see," Blood murmured. "Our bond was one of a young man on adventure, seeking sport with a wiser companion, Bruce. Not one of familial bond." The words gently prodded Bruce to adjust the seekers, to focus away from his beloved city to the one so near, the one where his desire should be.

"Target is not in locality chosen," the computer said impassively. A savage growl slipped unnoted from Bruce's throat. 

"Take me to him, Blood. He needs me," the impassioned mortal said, turning driven eyes toward the man that had taught him so much over past years. Blood nodded, rising to assist the tortured man in finding the new bearer of the soul bond.

`~`~`~`~`

The pair were on their way home, having parted from Blood after vanquishing Mordru. Batman had hardly said two words since finding the Man of Steel incapacitated, bound, and powerless. 

"How did you find me, Bruce?" Clark croaked out, hating the confinement of the BatPlane's second seat.

"I had a feeling," the stoic Bat said at last.


End file.
